Untouched
by because of the name
Summary: "He who commits adultery lacks sense. He who does it destroys himself." - Proverbs 6:32, The Holy Bible. Alex/Tiffany


**A/N: Aaand back to da angst! I'm surprised no one has written about Alex/Tiffany. Maybe it's just my weird mind that sorta-kinda ships them.**

**Warnings: non-con, blasphemy, Tiffany's typical homophobic self and the lamest and the subtlest description of a sex scene I could manage.**

* * *

"I will sneak into your bunk in the middle of the night and I'll lick your pussy."

At first everything Tiffany can do is just stay there, back uncomfortably pressed against the big washing machine, eyes goggled, breath aground in her throat from indignation, stomach doing somersaults and mind stubbornly denying the fact she's starting to get scared.

The black-haired woman is watching her from above, vexation and amusement battling in her eyes. Then she opens her mouth again and continues with the blasphemy and Tiffany just wants to tear her ears off.

"I will do it so good and so soft, you'll be on the edge of cumming by the time you wake up. And then I'll stop."

An animalistic sound is ready to escape the shorter girl's lips, both from offense and something she really doesn't want to think about right now. But against every sane thought she does and the urge to throw up immediately increases. So she just purses her lips and prays to the Almighty Savior to end all of _this _soon.

"And you'll be half-asleep and you'll beg for it." Alex Vause, that's the bitch's name, stops talking only for her derisive laughter to fill the air. "Oh, you'll beg for it."

_I would never! You… you pervert! You… __**lesbian**__!,_ Tiffany's mind screams and God have mercy, why is this happening to her?

"Maybe I'll be nice." Alex's voice is laced with killing mockery but there's also not well hidden promise in it (or the brunette is going crazy – she hopes it's the last). "Maybe I won't. But if I'm nice, the things you feel – it will ruin you forever… So you know, choose." She cocks an eyebrow challengingly and waits for the other woman to say something.

The thing is Tiffany can think of exactly nothing. This is… just hopeless. Alex Vause, she's completely lost the path of God. She can't save herself. And she'll drag her blonde bitch along with her.

Good there's one Tiffany Doggett, pure and innocent (it's a lie but who has to know) who'll remain untouched by all this filth.

The black-haired reincarnation of the devil throws a victorious smirk and leaves in a whirlwind of perverted promises and decadency.

Leanne Taylor blinks a few times and swallows slowly, then tosses back her greasy blonde hair and makes two or three indecisive steps forward.

"Oh my God, Tiff, are you alright?" She rasps, voice thick from both fear and the meth she (they all) is addicted to. "Did she do anything to you?"

Tiffany just stares at her for some time, not being able to say a thing. Then she suddenly snaps.

"Thou shall not take the name of the Lord in vain, Taylor!" And after that she gets out of there because the nausea is going to defeat her soon and she'll be damned if anyone of the _mob_ sees her fall apart.

…

She stays awake all night, eyes frantically surveying the darkness and breath hitching in her throat. The only sound perceptible is Taylor's quiet sleep talking. Alex Vause doesn't come to keep her threat.

Tiffany indulges in relief after 6 a.m. and gets some sleep until 7 when it's breakfast time. And even though she's slept only for an hour, she's smiling and happy. Cause she surely didn't want that… that _sinner_ to honor her promise.

Of course she didn't.

* * *

Which doesn't mean the offender doesn't have to be punished. God has spoken to her himself and given her the right to get her revenge. It's true the Bible says _"To him that smiteth thee on the one cheek, offer also the other" _but some people just never learn. And for the grace of Lord Jesus, Tiffany is going to teach Alex Vause a lesson.

The tall woman's face screams dread and her palms frenziedly beat the glass of the laundry, in vain of course.

"What the fuck?! What the hell are you doing?" She yells helplessly, her hands once again colliding with the solid crystal, her breath making small hazy puffs on the surface.

Tiffany takes a moment to look at her – wide blue eyes, almost a little too blue (she gazes into them for a bit too long), trademark eye liner, lips shouting profanities (their movement is almost stunning). Then her mouth crooks into a smile.

"Who, me? I'm just getting started, bitch."

_Take that, you tramp… can't escape God's punishment._

The short woman presses a neatly folded sheet to her chest and leaves Alex in the washing machine, screaming and slamming with her hands everything that comes into sight.

_Hope someone turns this thing on without seeing you in there._

* * *

As a child Thanksgiving has always been one of Tiffany's least favorite holidays. She grew up in a pretty shitty family – the cheating father, the drunkard mother, the insane douchebag of an older brother – she's had it all. She'd never had anything to thank them for because her whole life she'd received only crap from them.

Tiffany's family never bought turkey for Thanksgiving. They never bought turkey at all.

Tiffany never could watch Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade on Thanksgiving. They didn't even have a TV.

Tiffany's mother died of alcohol poisoning on a Thanksgiving. Donny, Tiffany's brother, found her under the kitchen table, eyes insanely distorted, face splashed in her own vomit.

It was the first time Tiffany celebrated Thanksgiving.

So when she sees the two women, one blonde and one black-haired, dancing seductively and not so subtly groping and grinding against each other, the black curtain blurs her vision. She's nine and it's almost 11 pm but she can't fall asleep because it's so unbelievingly cold and somebody has forgotten to pay the electricity bill (nothing new) and her dad is late again, and her mom is down in the kitchen with the millionth bottle of cheap vodka, and her brother is upstairs in his room with her _girlfriend_ and some of her whore friends. Yeah, everybody's having fun, the way they understand the concept, and she's alone, trembling and desperately clutching her shabby teddy bear to her chest.

They're having these love-sick looks in their eyes and she just can't bear it.

She may not have enough power to do something but she knows someone who does. And who will be more than willing to administer justice.

Healy doesn't need a second invitation. Old sicko. Whatever. The important thing is that Chapman's currently squirming in the muscular officer's grip, eyes big and bewildered, and Vause's just standing there, angry and helpless. Of course she is. The savior is only one and what's happening now is His will. And no matter how high is Alex's opinion of herself, she's just a pathetic and corrupted _lesbian._ The last word itself says a lot of things.

…

One of these things is, for example, that she can stride confidently into the prison dining room during lunch, grab Tiffany's face with her hands, strong fingers squeezing her chin, and press her lips right onto hers.

Every talk in the room stops for a second, only for whoops and laughter to erupt another second later. Taylor, opposite to Tiffany, emits a small squeaky sound.

Tiffany's mind is running slow but she reacts on instinct. She jumps from her seat, making Vause step a few steps back, and spits her food on the ground.

Alex's voice is full of ridicule but this time it's raw and vicious and _low._

"Thanks for last night, baby, that shit was amazing, nobody has ever licked my pussy like this."

Indignation and utter ire bubble inside Tiffany as she practically roars back. "You are a liar! I would never touch this bitch!" The last thing is said more to the _audience_, clearly having their fun with the show.

The naïve-looking young policeman, Benson or whatever his name is, parts them and demands they stop the fight. Vause turns around and rides away, back proudly straightened (the only straight thing about her), steps big and decisive. The taste of poorly cooked chicken and _taint _is lingering on Tiffany's lips and her hands are itching to [punch_tear_**kill**] but the officer is blocking her way and all she's able to do is yell after her.

"You know, you're going to Hell! And you're gonna burn there for the entire eternity!"

The ebony-haired woman just makes the peace sign with both of her hands and murmurs so quietly that Tiffany actually has no idea how she's able to hear.

"Already there."

…

She spends the rest of the day in the bathroom. Even when the small portion of food she'd been able to swallow is long gone, swirling into the spanless depths of the ocean, her fingers remain in her throat, trying to erase the feeling of another pair of lips.

She should have spit in her face. Hit her. Murdered her.

But how cruel did she have to be to _kiss_ her?

She's done nothing to deserve this fate. Okay, maybe she committed a kind of serious crime but everybody makes mistakes, right? She found the right path and she's strictly obeying the Old Testament, the New Testament and whatever else is there. For nothing, it seems.

God is going to hate her now. She won't be forgiven and it's not even her iniquity. She shall be castigated for something she hasn't done – just like Jesus. Even in her lowest hour, when He himself would despise her, she'll still be His child.

"Tiff, it's almost dinner time." Taylor's voice interrupts her thoughts and a small hand is laid on her shoulder.

The brunette tears her eyes from the swill in the toilet to look at her friend.

"Leave me alone." She wheezes miserably.

The pitiful spark in her inmate's eyes almost finishes her off. "C'mon, T." The blonde tries again then grins with her repulsive smile. "The girls stole Vause's mattress." She offers obligingly after awhile. "You know how long it takes to replace these things. She gon' get terrible back pain."

Tiffany has the urge to smack the other woman on the face but after emptying her intestines for hours she really doesn't have the strength to.

"You don't realize what she did to me, do you?"

Taylor just stares at her, utter confusion and feebleness written on her face. After a few blinks and strenuous lip biting which causes abundant bleeding, the mad flash once again shines in her pupils.

"We can kill her in her sleep." She offers eventually with a hopeful expression.

_Ugh, stupid bitch, _passes through Pennsatucky's head but then… then it dawns on her. Healy hates Vause just as much as her if not more. He'd be on her side. He'd find a way to get her out of it.

And besides her life sucked when she was outside. At least she has friends here.

"Tay, you're a fucking genius!" She exclaims making her dumb as hell but equally faithful friend beam with pride.

* * *

It's quieter that she's imagined. These bitches really sleep like logs. Which is good, of course, having in mind what she's intending to do.

Taylor and some other women insisted on accompanying her but she was more stubborn. She had to do it alone. A Doggett is everything but a coward. With the power given to her by God, she was going to do what was right.

The Last Judgment is about to happen sooner that the provided but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

Vause's bunk buddy is wrapped in her sheets so tightly that even her face can't be seen. Not that if she was uncovered, the thick darkness would permit seeing her front, but it's good to know she sleeps soundly.

The black-haired woman, on the contrary, has folded her cover gawkily and is hugging it like some kind of a toy. She's an almost touching sight, looking innocent like a baby, but Tiffany has deadened five babies in her life. These things can't affect her.

Before she can hesitate (because her palms are a little too sweaty and her feet are dragging her back), her fingers wrap tightly around Vause's throat. She can't see the woman's face clearly but she sure can hear her strangled choke in desperate attempts to take a breath. Then an unsure, still drowsy hand lightly hits her on the knuckles, trying to make her loosen her grip.

Tiffany's not sure what happens (she can't imagine her hands would betray her like that) but the next thing she knows is that two strong arms grab her and hurl her on the bed. Her back hits the rough jagged surface and she lets a strangled cry of pain.

The person on the opposite bed shuffles but doesn't wake up.

Vause's face leans over so close that despite the blackness Tiffany is able to distinguish her features. Evidently so does Alex.

"Jesus fucking Christ." She whispers angrily. "It's you."

And it's exactly like that first time in the laundry room - Tiffany's at loss of words even though this whore has dared to smirch the name of God… again.

"You just tried to kill me, you crazy bitch!" The tall woman's fast talking causes her breath to hit Tiffany's lips and to remind her of the damned kiss that happened just some hours ago.

Contrary to every logical thought her heartbeat increases so much her chest starts to hurt.

"You… you kissed me." The brunette squeals pathetically and it sounds nothing like the accusation she's had in mind. And she hates herself for it.

Alex freezes for a moment from above her, her breath halting in her pharynx. Then she lets a low 'oh'.

It sounds almost guilty to Tiffany but then the other woman says something that breaks all of her illusions.

"So you can't get me out of your mind, huh? You can't help but want… _more of it_." How her voice switches from 'whisper' to 'sexy whisper' is beyond Tiffany but she feels like something punches her in her gut.

She has to run away. Now.

"Well, guess what, Jesus spawn?" Vause grins widely and her white teeth shine in the darkness. "It's your lucky night."

The shorter woman opens her mouth to yell _'What the fuck?' _or something, completely accepting the possibility for the whole prison to find out about her initial intentions, but Alex catches her off guard, grabbing her hand and taking her along the large dormitory and out of it. And she knows she has to scream for help, fight and scratch and kick. But she doesn't.

She doesn't do a single thing until the ebony-haired inmate shoves her roughly into a toilet cabin and presses her so hard against the wall that she can't even move.

"'The hell are you doing?" It's more of a whimper than a yell.

Vause watches her from above, a dangerous flame in her blue eyes and a twisted smile on her lips.

"So that's why you did all of it." She murmurs nearly fascinated, gaze never leaving Tiffany's mouth. "Locking me in the washing machine, telling Healy to put Piper in the SHU." She nods like some kind of an expert. "All just 'cause you wanted me to fuck you."

Tiffany's eyes get larger, maybe one or two sizes, maybe even more.

"What?!" She manages to say and this time it's louder and bolder. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"Who would have known" Alex continues, clearly ignoring the other woman's words, "Doggett's the jealous kind of girl."

Not wanting to hear anymore, Tiffany struggles to get free. Vause's grip on her tightens.

"No!" She threatens helplessly. "Let me go or I'll scream!"

Alex's chuckle congeals the blood in her veins.

"'Course you will. I'll make sure of it." A warm palm slides down her belly to her most private parts. Tiffany feels her skin on fire and tries to throw the taller woman away but she's not strong enough.

"Stop it!" She raises her voice. "This is rape! I am going to sue you!"

"Yeah?" Alex's lips are just inches away from her ear. "How exactly? We're in jail, Doggett." Her teeth catch Tiffany's earlobe and she lets a surprised yelp. "No one." A lick on the ear. "Gives." Another nip. "A fuck."

Trying to calm her accelerated breathing and to rub her thighs against each other, the shorter woman whines weakly.

"Jesus… the almighty messiah, he-"

"Oh, fuck you and your Jesus!" Alex interrupts her with a growl and a hand offhandedly takes her khaki pants down.

Tiffany has a considerable experience in sexual intercourses, her men being _gifted _and all, but it hasn't hurt like **that** since a long time. Opposed to Alex's previous promises to be nice, three of her fingers are furiously pumping in and out of the other woman, her left hand violently clasping her ass.

Tiffany can't even take a breath. And she can't squeeze her eyes shut and try to keep the pain away either because Vause's gaze is piercing right through hers with such hate and aggression that she doesn't dare. If she closes her eyes, it will get worse, she's sure.

"Please…" She utters a word she never thought she would, especially to this woman of all people. "S-sto-" A finger hits a special spot and her knees buck, and regardless of everything Tiffany _moans_ and her hands grasp Alex's shoulders desperately.

"You like it rough, don't ya?" The black-haired woman doesn't hide the amusement in her voice. "Naughty little girl." Her palm leaves Tiffany's ass, gliding up her flat stomach and rolling against a hard nipple, the fingers of her other hand continuing their harassing_magic_**shutuptiffany **on her private parts.

It's filthy and debauched and not just because Vause is a woman (but it's the biggest part of the case and she will surely burn in hell for it) but because Vause is Chapman's. Tiffany is really tired of being with people who belong with other people.

**YOU ARE NOT WITH HER WILLINGLY! THIS IS RAPE! SCREAM FOR HELP!**

And she's really about to do so, she swears on her life. But then the other woman gracefully crouches, her left arm evidently long enough to not stop her torment on Tiffany's breast, and attaches her mouth to a throbbing nub.

The moans finally turn into screams but not the suitable ones for a rape. Leaned on a dirty prison wall, fingers helplessly digging the slick tiles and vainly trying to find support in a crack or something, legs trembling and ready to send her to the ground any moment, mouth emitting the most embarrassing and passionate sounds she's ever made, Tiffany 'Pennsatucky' Doggett is having the time of her life.

A tongue twirls around her pulsating knob, a skilled middle finger hits her g-spot with more force than before, a greedy hand pinches roughly her nipple (it seriously has to be bleeding by now) and she's a goner. With the last, the highest cry she comes hard and loud, and her juices pour over Alex's mouth and right hand.

Then it's silent for a second. Tiffany opens an eye she didn't even know she had shut. This has to be the end of the world, she thinks.

But then the black-haired woman's laughter stabs her eardrums like a knife and she knows that _this _is the end.

Alex Vause stands up slowly and ostentatiously wipes her mouth with the back of her clean hand. Her eyes are sparkling puckishly, like a child who has gotten away with a mischief they're done. Her whole face screams smugness and Tiffany just wants to yell and slap her face, and tear her eyeballs out. But she's panting and exhausted and honestly her mind is still reeling so she just stays, back against the wall, and stares back.

"So," The tall woman smirks maniacally, "can Jesus do this?"

It all comes crashing down on Tiffany, the heaviness of what she's done, the unforgivable treachery to God. From his angel she's become an ultimate sinner, earning herself a place in Hell for sure.

Her knees give a final quiver and she crumbles on the floor, pants still off and cum streaming down the inside of her thighs.

She can feel Alex's eyes on her but she doesn't care anymore. It's done. _She_'s done.

_He who commits adultery lacks sense. He who does it destroys himself._

The black-haired woman continues standing there, her heavy black boots the only thing visible in Tiffany's perspective.

_But I say walk by the Spirit, and you will not gratify the desires of the flesh._

"Doggett?"

_You shall not lie with a male as with a woman, it's an abomination._

The heavy black boots retreat until they disappear of sight.

* * *

**A/N: It should probably be**** 'You shall not lie with a female as with a man [...]' but yeah... you know...**

**Like it? Hate it? Please let me know. :)**


End file.
